


rule of three

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Really Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Collection of fills for the three-sentence ship + trope/AU prompt featuring various Haikyuu!! ships.





	1. TsukkiKage + FakeDating!AU

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

Kageyama isn’t able to reply to Tsukishima’s scathing remarks when he catches Iwaizumi in the corner of his eyes, walking, coming closer… coming to them, to _him._

Oh no…oh no, no, no, no… he isn’t ready to face Iwaizumi-san, his i’m-not-supposed-to-because-you’re-my-brother’s-(ex) boyfriend-but-also-my-gay-awakening-long-time-crush just yet, just no!

In pure panic, he latches on Tsukishima’s shirt, pulls the beanpole down to his level, and kisses away the mocking curl of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, this is an "To All the Boys I've Loved Before" AU.


	2. OiSuga + EnemiesToLovers!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by vball-baes-bball-babes.

Oikawa flops down on the bed, panting, staring at the ceiling with an unfocused gaze and a dizzily happy smile, recalling the last few moments spent in throes of heat and passion.

“So,” Sugawara says beside him, his lithe fingers playing idle patterns on Oikawa’s marked chest, hitting still sensitive spots, making him squirm, “was that ‘refreshing’ enough for you?”

How did Oikawa ever hated this brand of audacity is beyond him, but now that he’s seen the light and seen what his 'enemy’ is capable of, he can’t wait to learn more and see what’s in store especially now thay they discovered a new, and admittedly, more pleasurable kind of 'battle’.


	3. UshiMoni + SecretRomance!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by thatishogwash.

“I’m sorry I have to keep our meeting short like this,” Ushijima murmurs, tracing a finger across Moniwa’s cheeks, looking guilty at having to keep Moniwa away, to keep them, away.

Moniwa just shakes his head with hum -always patient, always understanding, always there whenever Ushijima calls, dropping everything just for the rare, no-matter-how-short chance to see his beloved and feel and hold him close.

“It just makes me treasure our time more, ” he smiles, leaning up to brand it on Ushijima too.


	4. TsukkiHina + OnlyOneBed!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by stacysmash.

“Stop squirming,” threatens Tsukishima in a low voice in the dark room, stilling Hinata’s movement, “or else-”

“But I can’t sleep without a body pillow,” Hinata cuts him off with a whine not to loudly, thankfully, but still quite annoyingly in Tsukishima’s opinion.

With a sigh and a mental remark that screw it, he’s doing this if it means he’ll get his much needed sleep, Tsukishima grabs Hinata’s arm and puts it around himself, wrapping his own one, effectively pulling the shorter closer to rest against his chest.


	5. KuroDai + ChildhoodFriends!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

Daichi offers his hand, smile not that quite fake but nevertheless mischievous and says “We’re looking forward to our match today,” and pauses just as the other takes his hand to shake then continues when its within his firm grasp, “Tekkun.”

Kuroo blinks once, twice, then his smile gives way to an honest expression of confusion, starts taking Daichi in, and there’s a thought, a memory niggling at the back of his mind of a chubby cheeked boy with brilliant brown eyes and radiant smile, and his eyes go wide and jaws go slack.

“Daichin?”


	6. KuroDai + Hanahaki!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

“Kuroo-sensei, I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me,” Sawamura-san says, grin wide and eyes sparkling, oozing with renewed hope and most importantly, love.

Kuroo swallows forcibly and grins hugely, “Just doing my job, Sawamura-san. I’m happy for you.”

Sawamura leaves shortly and excitedly, not knowing what he left behind, not knowing how quickly Kuroo bolted up from his seat to run to the bathroom to shed tears and vomit flower petals.


	7. UshiMoni + CoffeeShop!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

“Hi, here’s your order, Ushijima-san! You know, i didn’t take you to be a frappe kind of person.” Moniwa says with a kind beam, as he hands the drink to the tall, imposing customer who’d been returning for the past couple days.

Today, though, he’s with a tall redhead who snickered and thumped Ushijima-san at the shoulders as he did so at Moniwa’s comment, earning him a worried look from the barista.

“He isn’t,” the guy says, wiping a tear from his eyes and leans down and makes a show of reading Moniwa’s name tag. “He’s here for something else, Moniwa-kun~. And frankly, meeting you now, I can understand why,” he says with a wink, earning Moniwa’s confusion and an elbow from a red-faced Ushijima.


	8. KuroDai + GhostBuster!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by vball-baes-bball-babes.

Daichi had about a few minutes to look up and recognize the ginormous ghost terrorizing the city and its people, before said ghost swipes one of its gloved hands down and successfully smash a building with its now gradually solidifying corporeal form, and he jumps and runs far away just in time to hide behind another building as debris and other things rain down along the street.

Beside him, clutching the wand of his own proton pack, Kuroo is heaving and Daichi has half a mind to wipe the sweat dripping from his forehead down his sideburns but he settles for saying “Really? Of all things, you thought of Vabo-chan?” in a really unimpressed tone.

“I panicked, okay?!” Kuroo declares, earning him a chuckle, a first from Daichi since this whole mess started and okay, maybe giant ghost Vabo-chan isn’t that bad, after all.


	9. UshiMoni + DogWalker!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kinoshitafight.

Moniwa blinks down at the assortment of dogs in varying state of excitement, one in particular yipping at him, while others at each other, and the rest were calmly waiting to be pulled at and start walking, all tied on different, colorful leashes attached to the belt around Ushijima’s waist.

“Uhhh, so this what you meant by Semi cashed in a favor and our date plans might have to change?” Moniwa asks, bending down to pet the nearest one, as he listens to Ushijima apologize and explain how their outing for today had to include some canine friends.

Moniwa waves a dismissing hand at the aopology and sends Ushijima a fond smile and says he doesn’t mind- the more, the merrier after all.


	10. UshiIwa + Tutor!Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by universal-neurons

“So, did you think you get it?” Iwaizumi pushes the notebook where he wrote the step by step formula and shows it to a frowning Ushijima.

“I think so…” the other says slowly, eyes scanning the neat notes not noticing he’s been leaning closer to Iwaizumi’s space.

Iwaizumi stiffens but soon relaxes, idly realizing that Ushijima’s profile looks especially handsome, until he remembers himself and shakes his head to ward away the wayward thoughts.


	11. OiSuga + Royalty!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by stacysmash

Koushi stares at the ring Crown Prince Tooru is offering, the very same one worn by the late Queen which can be seen on the large portrait of her in the hall leading to the throne room, the diamond centerpiece shining, very much like the Prince’s eyes at the moment.

“Your Highness…”

“You know I’m not the ideal prince everyone thinks I am or wants to think I am, but you still stuck with me anyway and frankly, there are only a few people in my life that I can say that about and I think I’ve been obvious with my interest… more than my interest actually, especially after…” Tooru pauses his rambling in favor of clearing his throat, meets Koushi’s gaze straight on and continues, “I know you’re thinking this must be prank but its not and I don’t know any other way to show you how serious I am in wanting to marry you.”


	12. KuroDai + BNHA!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

The ground shakes under Kuroo’s feet, and he shifts to maintain his balance all while keeping his eyes on Sawamura, smirks at the serious look of concentration at the other’s face as he uses his Quirk, the stadium, the earth heeding his call, impressed at how much control he’d gained over his ability, worthy enough to prove why he’s in the Big Three.

But so is Kuroo, and he won’t go down without a fight and as much as the person he likes to impress the most is his current opponent, he still has his pride and determination to beat him. He just needs to unbalance Sawamura, and keep his feet off the ground long enough to strike, if only he can find even just a small shadow aside from the one he’s casting…


	13. OiKage + Soulmate!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bnhatrash.

Oikawa looks down at the timer marking on his left wrist and sees how the black ink of digital numbers appear and disappear as it counts down the seconds until he meets his soulmate, his other hand nervously playing with a loose thread of the worn out edges of his favorite cardigan, sweat and oil gathering in his nose making his eyeglasses slip slowly from its perch.

Anytime now, his soulmate will walk up the stairs and they’ll meet, right in front of the sports center where he used to take Takeru for summer volleyball clinic two years ago, which is perfect in his opinion, because volleyball is one of the things he considers to be his destiny, so it’s fitting that he meets his soulmate there. 

All the numbers turn zero and Oikawa push his glasses up his nose, sits straight on the bench and cranes his neck to see the familiar sleek black hair of his junior-turned-rival-now-apparently soulmate, Tobio-chan. 


	14. KuroDai + Biker/Mechanic!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

Kuroo’s casually leaning against his motorbike as he waits, but promptly slips from his position because his knees suddenly felt like they’re made of jelly when he sees who he can tell as ‘good-lord-that’s-one-very-hot-and-sexy-mechanic-even-from-this-distance’ approach him, thankfully catching himself just as the mechanic stops in front of him, his eyes already trailing over the loose and dirty mechanic suit, its sleeves wrapped across a slim torso, up over defined pecs under a white, grease-stained wife beater, then the lines of impressive arm muscles, up to the thick neck, to an unassuming but amicable, handsome face, roughened by some grease marks lining his cheek. 

“Hello! What’s wrong?” Daichi asks with a nod to the bike, going straight to the point because people wouldn’t come here if there isn’t anything wrong with the vehicle they brought to the shop.

Kuroo, whose brain to mouth filter is failing him at the moment, captivated by the sun-kissed skin and deep dark eyes dazedly answers “…I’m thirsty.”


	15. TsukkiKage + BlindDate!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

Yamaguchi is decidedly dead, Tsukishima thinks, as he sees his all time crush, of all people, approach his table, not missing and not mistaking the clear intent in the stride heading towards his direction.

Yamaguchi’s set him up good, with someone tall, dark haired and handsome, alright.

He’s set him up with Kageyama Tobio.


	16. TsukkiKage + Quidditch!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by yamineftis.

The crowd erupts as Tsukishima, with an expertly manuevered dive and elegant twirl of his broomstick, successfully sends the quaffle halfway away from the goal post he’s guarding, then sends the opposing Chaser a smug smile just to rub in his feat, when Kageyama zooms in between them, flies past just in front of him and cape billowing behind him, startling Tsukishima’s balance and grabbing his attention.

Tsukishima won’t admit it, especially not in Kageyama’s face but he’d always admired and found himself watching in awe, the graceful way the Seeker glides across the sky as he flies after the Snitch, the precision of his dives and turns, the risky way he twists around to flit through tight spots and away from enemy bludgers, the insane but thoroughly calculated moves he’d pull just to get the quick flying golden ball, without losing a bit of his composure, without losing his concentration… Tsukishima knows and seen it all.

He may have loathed being in the same team with him at the beginning, but he definitely likes it more than he should now.


	17. KuroDai + Avengers!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

Kuroo flinches and covers his head while he covers a cowering Daichi with his body as explosions after explosions shake the ground, destroying the buildings surrounding them, the shouts of people escaping the fighting echo around them.

Kuroo crouches down in front of him and cups his face between his hands amd says “Sawamura, we really need you right now,” his desperate tone enough to make Daichi look into his eyes.

“You won’t lose control, Sawamura… I’m not gonna let it happen.”


	18. KenHina + Shapeshifter!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by stacysmash

Hinata bites back a scream and falls on his butt in surprise upon seeing an unfamiliar person in the corner of his room, standing inside the box where the stray cat he’d found shivering cold from the rain and taken in out of pity earlier that evening, should be.

“Please don’t scream,” the guy, head bowed low and his black and blond hair falling over his face, eyes looking around the room and at Hinata nervously, says meekly as he steps out of the box and slowly pads across the floor silently and gracefully, arms outstretched in front of him hesitantly, as if he’s the one approaching a scared animal.

It’s when he’s up close, almost leaning over him that Hinata notice two pointed ears on top of the guy’s head and whatever he’s saying goes unheard because after a slow, unbelieving blink, Hinata passes out.


	19. KuroDai + ATLA!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined fill requested by finnthebunneh and anon

Kuroo finds Daichi standing on the middle of the lake beyond the lining of trees, separating it from the small community they decided to stay with for the meantime, where the faint sound of chanting and singing can be heard, and the light of the full moon bright, shining over him, giving Kuroo the rare opportunity of witnessing the ease and grace of Daichi’s movement as he bends the water of the lake along with the melody.

He doesn’t want to disturb him, just content on watching him really, but he’s gripped with the urge to join Daichi, and maybe show off how much he’s improved with his water bending skills, and so thinking, he walks over, calling some water to accompany him and deftly lets it join its kind on the air, expertly twirling with Daichi’s own water.

Daichi snaps his gaze at his new companion, movements not wavering even as he did so, then at his water’s companion, before his mouth lifts in an amused and proud smile, one that Kuroo returns happily.

They continue on, their waters dancing around each and soon, they too, are moving around, moving along the faint rhythm, in graceful synchronicity and flow they have slowly established during the course of their travels.

“Not bad,” Daichi says once they finished, sending the water back to the lake with a twirl.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him, then copies the way Daichi sent his water back and throws him a smirk, “I have a good teacher.”


	20. TsukkiKage + Hogwarts!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by yamineftis

Tsukishima looks up from the scroll he was reading, finally noticing the absence of the soft sound of quill gliding across the parchment and the frantic rustling of book pages, to find Kageyama slumped over his work, head resting on top of the parchment he’s writing on, his fine, dark hair almost touching the growing spot of bleeding ink.

He sighs, having half the mind to shake the boy awake but decides against it, not when he’s looking peaceful like that, long lashes resting against high cheeks, figure illuminated by the surrounding candlelights, giving him softer features than usual and causing Tsukishima’s heart to skip a beat. Instead, he removes the quill from the fingers still holding it, puts his scroll down and settles for resting, watching the sight in front of him.


	21. TsukkiKage + Knight!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ceruleanshockwave

Tsukishima catches Kageyama as Sir Iwaizumi shoves the Prince to him, vaguely hearing the frantic instructions of the knight about keeping the Prince safe and going to Karasuno and find a bladesmith named Sawamura and hide there, among other things that Tsukishima knows he’s not suited for as they are being hastily pushed towards one of the tunnels that would lead them straight to the forest where hopefully none of the soldiers of the invading army is situated.

“I’m a scholar, not a knight,” he says, his casual indifference now replaced by the growing panic upon hearing the roaring fire and the heavy clashing of swords against swords in the brutal fight that is happening around them, above them, and even then he has the presence of mind to keep the Prince steady in his arms, noting the bleeding wound on his head and his heavy breathing, involuntarily squeezing Kageyama’s arm to offer some semblance of comfort.

Sir Iwaizumi removes the strap of his scabbard and sheathes his sword and forcefully pushes it into Tsukishima’s free hand along with the medallion- his King’s Guard symbol that he hastily took off from his neck and says “You are now.”


	22. UshiMoni + Idol!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by eupheo.

You were one of the lucky ones who got to join the fan meeting and finally see your beloved idols and meet them up close and personal, and you still haven’t stopped (you don’t think you ever will) thanking the gods who blessed you, because really, being able to hi-five the boys, ask questions and pass along messages and gifts to them is already a dream come true, you also got to witness your OTP ‘flirt’ with each other (it’s more of a playful fanservice, but a girl can dream) and you think there isn’t anything better than that.

You keep getting distracted, however, by the other members seated at the opposite end of the seating arrangement, where Kaname-kun and Waka-chan seem to have a little world of their own, unaware of the the fans watching and possibly documenting them, possibly catching on camera the way Waka-chan leaned close to fix the flower crown atop Kaname-kun’s head, the way Kaname-kun smiled up sweetly in gratitude, and the way the bigger, intimidating cinnamon roll blushed (really hard, because you can tell even from your distance, wow, someone’s got it bad, you think and you can’t only be the one seeing this).

Suffice to say, you left the venue with more than the signed album and warm memories -you just discovered a new OTP.


	23. KuroDai + Soulmates!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by thatishogwash. 
> 
> A short follow-up to [Initially Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952654)

Daichi’s hands are on Kuroo’s, as they’re huddled close after the practice matches they had just played, the latter looking at the initials -his initials, in his own handwriting, on the palm of it with wonder and a small contented smile on his face as he traces them softly, over and over, while Daichi marvels at the profile of his soulmate –the sharp angle of his jaw, the curvature of his thin lips, the straight reality of his nose, the long lashes that touch across high cheekbones, soft and sweet like a kiss- all _his._

Daichi couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling, he’s not usually so bold, but he leans forward all the same and plants a kiss on Kuroo’s cheek, because really he couldn’t help himself, Kuroo’s there, he’s here with Daichi and he’s beyond happy that the word isn’t enough to describe how he’s feeling at the moment, now that he’s with his soulmate.

Kuroo looks at him in surprise but there’s a flush on his cheeks, red, red, red on the apples, so adorable like he’s not used to boldness like this but accepts it all the same as a giddy smile breaks out of his face, “You’re so sneaky, Sawamura.”


	24. KenHina + Pet Adoption!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by vball-baes-bball-babes

Hinata crouches down and gingerly picks-up the dog and holds it out in front of him, unusually quiet as he engages in what Kenma could only assume is a staring contest, probably communicating in the way cute creatures communicate to each other, however that may be. 

The staring contest stops and Hinata speaks up and says “You… you’re perfect,” before turning to Kenma with the small dog held up against his cheek, wide eyes shining with happiness, mouth stretched in that smile that just gets him everything he wants. 

Kenma isn’t a cat person, nor is he a dog person, or any animal person really, heck he isn’t even a people person, but it’s hard to refuse the two puppy dog eyes looking at him and with a sigh, he says “If you’re sure then.” 


	25. TsukkiKage + Aged-up Reuniting!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by stacysmash

Tsukishima blinks once, twice before Kageyama, in attempt to reconcile the boy he was then to the man he is now, and while there are many other aspects of Kageyama that speaks of his growth and fitting well into adulthood, such as his broader shoulders and taller stature (to which Tsukishima preens a little to find that hes still marginally taller, he’s going to take that victory anytime), Tsukishima can’t help but focus on Kageyama’s new hairstyle. 

Kageyama, sensing what Tsukishima’s thinking about says “Not a word,” with a sigh and a warning glare that gets deeper at the obvious amusement coloring Tsukishima’s face. 

“Your hair looks ridiculous,” Tsukishima still teases, fearing nothing because really, Kageyama’s only ever good with empty threats, and he can glare at him and puff and huff all he wants but Tsukishima knows, pressing a kiss on the exposed forehead (it was asking for it), that the slight’s going to be forgotten and he’s going to be forgiven and be instead be given a tight hug in retaliation. 


	26. TsukkiKage + Criminals!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by stacysmash

The remaining man is scrambling away from the hired killer, the infamous _Spike King_, that is slowly stalking him, each graceful footstep he’s taking echoes around the grand hall that only a few minutes ago, was bustling with rambunctious laughter and clinking of drinking glass in commemoration of a successful mission ran under the government’s nose without any of them the wiser, before it all stopped as the merciless and efficient assassin rained on them with poisoned needles, each one hitting a vital spot scarily accurate, until the laughter turns into choking sounds and spilled red wine is now mixing with spilled red blood.

“Please-” the man isn’t able to say anything else, a needle cuts the air and his neck sharply, quick as lightning, and Kageyama just silently watch as the life die out from the man’s eyes, as he wipes away the blood that got on to his face with the sleeve of his blazer, ready to call it a day and report to the shopkeeper of his successful mission, until he hears a gun being cocked and the cold end of the barrel against the back of his head.

Tsukishima is calm even as he’s stepping on blood that is slowly streaming on the floor under his polished leather shoes, gun poised against the assassin, curious to finally put a face on the name and says “We finally meet, _Your Majesty.”_


	27. KuroDai + Hospital!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by spookysp-ace

“Why are you here again?” Daichi asks, putting down the metal clipboard none-too-lightly on the table, glaring at Kuroo and not even the slightest bit patient and gentle with his recurring patient, even though he’s cradling what Daichi can tell is a hurt and hopefully not broken wrist, and if he’s being honest he’s scared to know how this clumsy excuse of an athlete is even an athlete _at all_, what with the way he’s almost always injured because of accidents completely unrelated to his sport, because he’s supposed to be the coordinated one.

Kuroo, despite being under that withering gaze for a few times now, still hasn’t built the immunity from it and shrunk inwardly on himself as he meekly and guiltily explained how he got the injury from helping his neighbor, an old lady who reminds him terribly of his dear grandmother and one who treats him like her own grandson put on some Christmas lights along the top part of her door frame and how the plastic stool stepped onto for added height gave in under his weight and in panic and not wanting to fall flat on his face, braced himself with his hands of all things, ending his tale with a soft apology.

Daichi’s angry frown morphs into that of worry as he tells the story, somehow grateful that Kuroo didn’t fall from a really high place, though he still has to make sure, and so wordlessly, he signals for Kuroo to give him his hand and after gently prodding and discerning that nothing is broken, _thank god_, finally releases the breathe he didn’t know he was holding and says with a knowing look at Kuroo, “You know, you really need to ask me out on a date like a normal person, instead of getting yourself injured just so you can keep meeting me.”


	28. UshiMoni + Shapeshifting!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

“Kaname, I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Ushijima says, expression grave it worries Moniwa, and the happiness and lightness he’s feeling before is slowly being replaced with dread as his anxiety gears up, boosted by his overactive imagination, waiting in tensed silence for Ushijima’s next words, afraid that it’s going to spell their end, because that would be cruel, so cruel because he’s going to get his heart broken in such a beautiful place, a special, memorable place -the cliff overlooking the glistening blue sea- where they shared a lot of firsts and perhaps their last.

“What do you mean, Toshi?” Kaname replies with a thick voice, blinking rapidly as he feels the back of his eyes prickle at the telltale sign of impending tears, but holds it off and holds on tight to Ushijima’s warm, large and capable hands, ones that held him tight just last night as they spent the evening looking at the stars.

Ushijima doesn’t say anything else though, but instead steps back and away from Moniwa, gaining some space and the tears fell then from Moniwa’s eyes because this is how they’re going to end and he wipes at them hastily, but it’s in that short second where he closed his eyes that the magic starts to happen, as the man in front of him becomes surrounded by a thickening lavender smoke and a large shadow starts to loom over him, before it soon vanishes in the air, and instead of a man, it’s a large, dark dragon, almost black except for the luminescent purple of its scales that shines like jewels as the sun hits it right and Moniwa has never been so terrified and relieved at the same time.


	29. KinoNoya + CoffeeShop!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kinoshitafight

Nishinoya’s tongue is poking out the side of his lips in concentration, ignoring the frenzied but whispered cheering of Tanaka behind him, slowly and carefully adding the milk to the cappuccino he’s making, feeling his effort of nightly practice and wasted ingredients that would definitely come off of his paycheck come to fruition in making sure his coffee art is perfect and presentable and would hopefully score him some points from his favorite customer slash crush who’s currently waiting at one of the tables, and gingerly puts the cup and metal jug down, and looks with pride at the frothy cappuccino with a perfect heart staring back at him.

Noya quietly pumps his fist in the air, hyped up and excited while Tanaka thumps him at the back, sobbing as he praises Noya, tells him how cool and awesome he is for perfecting his coffee art and that Kinoshita would surely love it and would agree to go out with him.

Thankfully, Kinoshita did like the coffee art, impressed with what Noya managed in just a week and agreed to go out with him, and this time, Noya wasn’t able to hold back his excitement and shouts in joy.


	30. KageShira + Magic!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

Shirabu narrows his eyes, giving Kageyama a once over that has got the younger man shrinking further into himself, the ears atop his head and the flickering tail behind his back giving his trepidation away to his sharp eyed tutor.

“Please tell me you didn’t do this to yourself?” Shirabu asks, though he already knows the answer, it’s more for formality, knowing that his tutee spent the day with his so-called best friend and knowing the two of them, they’re bound to get into some trouble, and they did, and so he sighs in resignation when Kageyama blushed and lowered his head in a clear admission of guilt, flinches when Shirabu as much as lifted a hand though it was just to pinch the bridge of his nose and instructs him to come in.

To Kageyama’s surprise, Shirabu doesn’t scold him, at least not much, and even more he let him curl up beside him, let him warp his tail on one of his legs, as he falls asleep with Shirabu’s hand running through his hair and his newly-acquired cat ears.


	31. UshiMoni + PrincessProtectionProgram!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

“Right, yeah… no one’s going to believe we’re cousins,” Kaname says, glasses slipping on the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head vehemently at the suggestion that he could be related to the newcomer –a prince currently under his dad’s protection, currently in their house because he needs to be safe and away from some trouble or another in his home country.

He may pass as a Japanese national, because he’s got the looks and actual heritage, at least half of it, but there’s no way he could be believably related to scrawny, curly-haired, lean but limp, and completely forgettable he might as well have been invisible Kaname, not when Ushijima Wakatoshi is tall and attention-grabbing, broad shouldered and brooding, reserved and stately and just generally what Kaname isn’t, because his status, his upbringing, is in every line, oozing out of his being, even in just as something simple as white shirt under his dad’s old plaid polo and faded jeans.

And no, Kaname isn’t biting the side of his cheek and he certainly wasn’t blushing red as tomato, because he definitely did not just check Ushijima out.


	32. MatsuDai + AnimalBehaviorist!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kathwolfie.

“Perhaps it’s better if we start with something small and friendly,” Matsukawa says, the slight crease between his eyebrows belying the lack of inflection in his tone as he regards Sawamura, not quite rejecting but not completely agreeing to his request of helping him get close to the Zouwu he’d recently captured and is currently taking care of.

“I think I’m already pretty good with the others,” Sawamura replies with confidence, and Matsukawa had to hand it to him, because for the short time they’ve known each other while traveling, for someone who claims to be 'not a magical creatures person', Sawamura’s warm, dependable disposition and genuine concern for their well-being –something magical creatures are adept at spotting and feeling- has the natural ability to attract them and actually make them like and listen to him.

Matsukawa studies the look of determination he’s seeing in Sawamura’s admittedly pretty face, trying to gauge what he could possibly get out of his request but only finds earnest brown eyes reflecting sincere desire to just get to know a creature better, and Matsukawa allows himself a small smile, remembering how he’d been rather unsuccessful in his attempts to say no to Sawamura so far, and he doubts this is going to be the first time, so he just nods his head and says “Alright”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also effectively a Fantastic Beasts AU.


	33. OiSuga + Hospital!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

“With all due respect, Oikawa-san,” Sugawara says, shifting primly on his swivel chair, a polite smile on his face as he regards the high profile patient, “but I don’t think I’m the qualified physician you need for your aahh… knee concern. If you like, I’d have someone to call our orthopedic doctor and maybe we can schedule you with an appointment-”

Oikawa interrupts him with a wave of a dismissing hand as he says “No, you’re the right doctor because you see, my heart skips a beat whenever I’m around you or you’re around me Dr. Refreshing, and you’re a cardiologist so it just makes perfect sense.”


	34. TsukkiKage + Detective!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by fugio

Tsukishima stumbles upon Kageyama, hiding behind a lamp post, it’s flickering light reflecting on his glasses, and without hesitation but with a heavy, resigned sigh, he walks over and pulls the startled man by the sleeves of his large trenchcoat away and takes him to a darker corner all while ignoring his sputtering, while he mutters darkly about unoriginal detective wannabes who doesn’t understand the concept of disguise.

“I thought I told you that I would handle this alone and that you just stay put and wait for me at the agency.”

“We’re supposed to work together, Tsukishima,” Kageyama says with a pout that not even his ridiculous fake mustache, _for god’s sake,_ can’t hide, and it’s not the first time nor is this going to be the last that Tsukishima bemoans his bad luck on getting Kageyama of all people, as his partner.


	35. KuroDai + Police&Lawyer!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by audriel

Daichi turns back around as soon as he sees the person waiting for him, but Iwaizumi blocks his way and the pleading note of his name gives him a pause and after a few moments of tension, he finally walks in and rudely sits down, uncaring about the way the metal chair scrapes the floor and coolly regards the lawyer before him.

“Sawamura, I won’t stop coming here until you accept my help, so _please_,” Kuroo leans forward and takes Daichi’s handcuffed hands into his.

The former <strike>framed</strike> officer lets him but doesn’t say anything.


	36. KuroAka + Florist!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

“I see you’re back,” Kuroo drawls, sidling up beside the art student focused on sketching the flower arrangement Kuroo did only a few hours ago and one he had strategically placed in a shelf in the more spacious part of the shop, for the sole purpose of being able to stand beside Akaashi.

Akaashi, for his part, only hums in acknowledgement and doesn’t take his eyes off the model and dutifully captures it’s likeness on paper.

Kuroo, for his part, dutifully commits Akaashi’s likeness in his mind.


	37. SemiSuga + Courthouse!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by runningfromrealitytoanime

Semi eagerly pulls Sugawara, both thrumming with excitement as they run across the polished wooden floor, their footsteps echoing around the hall.

There really isn’t need for them to do this, as submitting signed documents to the registry would be enough, but Suga had wanted a ceremony so he can have some pictures to boast in the faces of Semi’s growing number of fangirls.

Semi is quite the rockstar and government employee rolled into one when they randomly approached two passerby if they can their witness and have one of his good friend officiate their impromptu wedding.


	38. UshiMoni + Fantasy!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by jadehqknb

Moniwa casts the spell in time as lines of magic weaved itself to make a net to cushion the fall of the man that he happened to see falling from the sky.

The net, intuitive as it is magical, slowly lowers itself on the grassy ground, its edges folded over the prone body inside its safety as Moniwa kneels down beside it, taking his bag off and lifting its flaps in case he needs supplies to heal injuries.

What he thought was the light coming from the magical net isn’t so, because its the majestic man enclosed within that is glowing, the purple jewels set on the crown still sitting skewed on his head despite his long fall and Moniwa realizes that he’s in the presence of the King of the Skies.


	39. UshiMoni + Paranormal/Supernatural!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by seungwanvelvet

They just wanted to find a shelter from the sudden downpour and the old mansion was just right there, and despite Moniwa’s insistence that he doesn’t feel good about this place, maybe they can find something somewhere else. Ushijima was more concerned about how he refuses to let them stay under the pouring rain, knowing Moniwa’s weak constitution, so he assures him and pushes the large doors ignoring the way it squeaked ominously.

Ushijima should have listened. He left Moniwa by the dead fireplace and went to find the bathroom but the one he returned to and called him Wakatoshi in a sickeningly sweet tone with a glint in his eyes and sharp smile isn’t Moniwa at all.


	40. MatsuDai + PetShop!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by jadehqknb

“Mattsun, have you seen the love…birds…” Daichi comes to a slow stop as he sees Mattsun sitting gingerly on the floor with the same pair of lovebirds Daichi’s looking for, sitting on top of his unruly curls. “Do I want to know what you and they are doing?”

Matsukawa gazes up in attempt to look at the lovebirds, but he obviously can’t so he just raised a skeptical eyebrow then says “I guess they wanted to check out my love nest?”


	41. MatsuHana + Soulmate!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kawaiijellymonster

It’s not that Matsukawa is ashamed of his soulmate mark, because he isn’t, though, if he’s being completely honest, he would say that it’s a bir inconvenient because really, who wants to walk around a decent society and let them know that you’ll be eventually slapped by your soulmate?

And on your first meeting at that!

He dreads it, the day that it would come, and had imagined different scenarios how their meeting will go down, but it wasn’t when a guy with a pinkish hair, who had been staring at him for sometime now (he was just politely ignoring it because, well, the guy’s cute and if he’s checking Matsukawa out then he’s not going to burst his bubble and really he’s just internally rehearsing a good conversation starter slash pick up line that he can use) finally took action and killed the unwelcomed mosquito he had been unknowingly donating blood to on his left cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: _ MatsuHana soulmate au where the place that the soulmate first touches you is a black handprint _


	42. TsukkiAka + Office!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by runningfromrealitytoanime

“Akaashi-_senpai_,” Tsukishima says with a low voice making Akaashi back away and bump the edge of his desk, causing his laptop to rattle lightly, where his taller kouhai successfully traps him in. “You said I can have my reward once we get the sales report, right?”

“I remember,” Akaashi whispers before swallowing the lump in his throat at seeing the intense gaze directed at him, his lips specifically and resists the urge to lick them lest he gives away a wrong signal that can be taken the right way.


	43. KuroAka + SameBed&Cuddling!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by haikyubts

Kuroo shamelessly drapes one of his long legs over Akaashi’s form and promptly pulls him closer, wrapping him in a vice-like grip, as he starts nuzzling Akaashi’s head, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo.

Akaashi tries to push away just so he can settle his arms comfortably and not have it being squished between them, but Kuroo doesn’t give, and pulls him tighter instead.

He huffs but lets Kuroo be, for at least a few more minutes and if he can’t take it anymore, well, he can always use his knees or legs and Kuroo can’t blame him if he accidentally hit him where it hurts.


	44. KuroDai + Idol!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

“Come on, Sa'amura-kun,” Kuroo says, jostling Daichi with one heavy arm he has slung across his leader’s shoulders, keeping him close so they can be both seen in the frame as he continues talking to the camera “our lovely fans want to see you act cutely!”

With a huff and a not so subtle side-eye glare directed at Kuroo, Daichi fully faces the camera and gives his best smile that earned him the title ‘Dimple Leader’ before putting a slightly closed fist beside his slightly puffed cheek then says “Nya!” with a cutesy voice.

Needless to say, the slacked-jaw, red as tomato face Kuroo made, made the rounds in the social media and has become a new meme (and ship fodder) for the fans to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless promotion time: Want some idol!AU headcanons? Check them out [ here](https://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/tagged/idol%20au)!


	45. BokuAka + Cat&DogCostume!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by runningfromrealitytoanime

The special dance practice video that the agency promised once the 3 million views mark was reached is released, much to the fans’ excitement because not only were the boys would be wearing ‘pajamas’ for the video, but they would have a special guest as well.

Turns out, much to the fangirls delight, the boys were actually wearing animal themed onesies and the comment section exploded with exclamations about how they finally, finally included their super good looking choreographer Akaashi-san who was wearing a cat themed onesie.

The highlight of the video though, was the impromptu dance battle between Bokuto and Akaashi during the dance break where Bokuto playfully did his routine and given justice to his dog onesie by the way he acted but still fluidly danced.


	46. KuroDai + TimeTravel!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by gulabijamuns

“Oh my god, Sawamura…is that you??? You’re such a chubby cutie patootie!” Kuroo gushes upon seeing the younger Daichi just a few meters away from the rustling bush they’re currently hiding behind and Daichi has half the mind to push the other’s head into the said greenery so he can continue his supposed solo turned duo mission when Kuroo hijacked it out of nowhere, in peace.

And Daichi was about to leave him like that but Kuroo just has to say “I wish we could’ve met when we were younger” really wistfully, as if if he could, he would find his younger self during this timeline just so he can introduce him to Daichi’s younger self and even with all their bickering and rivalry and tension now, Daichi can’t help but agree that them meeting earlier is indeed a nice thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Feel free to request for the featured ships and other ships as well if you like! :)


End file.
